Fire Sale
The Fire Sale is a power-up that first appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the maps Kino der Toten, "Five",, Ascension and set to appear in Call of The Dead. This power-up is very helpful if any player just died, looking for better weapons and/or are running low on points. However, it can distract some players who only focus on using a box and leave them unaware of a mass of zombies running towards them. It is also more likely to drop in the middle of a round when it's dangerous to focus on gambling at the box. Out of all the power ups, this one is the rarest drops to find (Other than Bonfire Sale which only appears on Five under certain circumstances, or the Bottle, which is available on Ascension under similar circumstances.). Description The fire sale reduces the cost of using the Mystery Box from 950 points to 10 points and lasts for 20 seconds. It also spawns the mystery box at every possible location for its duration. However, all mystery boxes will disappear after the sale has ended except the box that was already spawned before the fire sale began. The position of the original mystery box won't change because of a fire sale. Boxes that were used, but the weapon was not collected will still give the user the normal amount of time to claim their weapon, even if the sale ends. Once the box closes, it will disappear. Dangers Fire Sales in the middle of rounds offer a quick and cheap way to acquire new weapons or more ammunition, but it does not offer any more protection against zombies. Because of the nature of this power up, many players will cut and run from their team, possibly dooming both parties. Because of this, players should at least stay near a box spawn point and cover each other while they use the Mystery Box. Trivia *On Five the monitors that display box spawns will instead show the words "Sale!" in front of static. *In Ascension the screen will be static in a redish pinkish tint and the word "Sale!" infront of the static. *On Kino der Toten there is a rare glitch when Fire Sale is activated right after/at the same time the Mystery Box spawned a teddy bear, the Mystery Box will disappear after the Fire Sale has expired. Although the green light shows where the Mystery Box is, it is actually at no single location on the map.The only way to access a Mystery box again is by picking up another Fire Sale power-up.The mystery box will then be on all possible locations. *On "Five" (not tested on other maps), if a fire sale is picked up as the mystery box is floating up, after the sale has expired the box will be in the same location as before. However, upon using the box, the weapons will cycle as normal, but once a weapon is chosen, Sam will do her giggle and the weapon will float up, causing the box to move. *This is the first time in Zombies where the box is at more than one location at the same time. *This is the first time in Zombies that the mystery box has a discount on it. *It is generally more beneficial to sprint from box to box during a fire sale than it is to use one box over and over. *Nikolai Belinski hates this music, akin to the Monkey Bomb. *Its pickup icon seems to be much larger than others such as Max ammo or Insta-Kill. This seems to be because of the great effect it has. *If a player is buying a weapon from a Mystery Box that is not in it's actual location, and the Fire Sale ends while the box is still choosing a weapon, the box will stay until the player takes the weapon or it returns back into the box itself. Category:Power-Ups